


Моя Америка

by rojhaz



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, hydra!cap, semper fi, иоанн златоуст, оооо моя оборона, очень сильная любовь к родине, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: нет нужды вербовать того, кто и так пойдёт за тобой





	Моя Америка

Никакая Гидра не проникала в США. Гидра всегда была здесь, и он всегда её любил. Не было разницы между любовью к Родине или к Гидре, как и не было значения, какую судьбу ты выбираешь сам. 

Судьба Фрэнка Касла стояла перед ним, расставив ноги на ширине плеч и выжидающе глядя на него из-под маски. Конечно, этот взгляд изменился с их первой встречи. Фрэнк ни одну из них не забывал. Ни самую первую, полную удивления и переходящего в праведную ярость разочарования в чужом взгляде — как так, свежий морпех, и отказывается выступать против него в спарринге. Ни, разумеется, последнюю. Мстителям не было нужды гнаться тогда за Рейчел всем вместе, достаточно было одного только Капитана. Рейчел всё равно бы сбежала, а Фрэнк всё равно бы прикрывал её и Логана — только вот не будь там Стива Роджерса, Фрэнк без раздумий расстрелял бы в них все патроны к хуям. 

Но он там был. И Фрэнк просто опустился на колени. 

Наверняка они все знали, почему, но Фрэнк, обычно подмечающий любые детали, не заметил даже, переглядывались ли Мстители, косились ли на Капитана Америку — сам смотрел только на него. И в землю. 

Но это было в тот раз. Теперь они были один на один — и ведь не впервые, но Фрэнк чувствовал, что в этот раз что-то изменится, если ещё не изменилось. Такое же точно мучительное чувство перемен, чувство того, что твой привычный жизненный уклад, твои планы — всё катится в пизду, а самого тебя ждёт нечто несравнимо более прекрасное, он испытывал только когда бросил семинарию, чтобы уйти в армию и жениться. 

На его горле лежали пальцы Капитана Америки. Он не вырывался. Тот его, впрочем, и не душил, не пытался вырвать кадык, не ломал шею. Хотя мог — Фрэнк ко всему был готов и всё готов был принять. Впрочем, как и всегда. Каждый раз, когда ему требовалось драться с Капитаном, единственное, что он делал — смотрел на него во все глаза, опустив руки, и старался не потерять сознание, чтобы вдоволь насладиться видом. Неизвестно, когда судьба сведёт в следующий раз. 

Судьба оказалась к нему милосердна. 

— Если ты ждёшь, что я снова предложу драться со мной, ты ошибаешься. 

Фрэнк и не ждал такого. Ждал удара — и не зря. Кэп медленно подошёл к нему и отвёл руку, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Фрэнк не стал уворачиваться, и удары посыпались градом. По рёбрам, в живот, по лицу. Только кулаками. И даже не вполсилы. Капитан не хотел его вырубить, просто показывал... Собственное превосходство? Как будто он не знал, что Фрэнк никогда не сможет поднять на него руку и не станет защищаться или блокировать. Фрэнк засмеялся бы, но не смог вдохнуть. После очередного удара по лицу из носа потекла кровь, и Капитан остановился на полпути, и вместо этого несильно сжал горло Фрэнка. Тот только повёл плечами, проверяя своё состояние: рёбра оказались целы. Кэп не ставил цели покалечить его.  
По крайней мере, пока что. 

— Так и знал. 

В его голосе не было ни разочарования, ни скуки, он больше не звал Фрэнка трусом. Всё так же держа руку на его горле, он толкнул Фрэнка к стене. Через кевлар Фрэнк не чувствовал холода стены, только легкую вибрацию. Самолёт давно набрал высоту и теперь нёс их в неизвестность. На базу Гидры.

У них не было особой разницы в росте, но теперь Капитан нависал над ним. Он коснулся лица Фрэнка; его затянутые в толстую кожаную перчатку пальцы пробежались по краю челюсти. Повинуясь какому-то сиюминутному желанию, Фрэнк придвинулся к нему еще ближе. На несколько секунд повисло молчание, в котором Фрэнк успел услышать только скрип кожи униформы Кэпа — тот резко двинул головой ему навстречу, притянул за лицо к себе и поцеловал. Эти секунды показались вечностью.

О дьявол.

— Ты и теперь не собираешься мне отвечать? Это не схватка, солдат. — Едва разборчиво прошептал Капитан Америка ему в губы, от прикосновений было щекотно. 

Вот это действительно выбило Фрэнку дыхание. Да, это не была схватка, это не была война. Это не была и капитуляция, ведь для того, чтобы капитулировать, изначально нужно было держать оборону. О какой обороне могла идти здесь речь? Фрэнк отдался весь, без остатка, от поцелуя сводило челюсть; они царапались зубами и не размыкали губ, пока не перестало хватать воздуха. Фрэнк давно не чувствовал себя настолько охуительно. 

Из носа текла кровь, и она осталась на губах Капитана Америки. Взгляд от них отвести было невозможно. Капитан отстранился, снял перчатки и заткнул их себе за ремень портупеи. Он резко дёрнул ворот куртки Фрэнка, расстёгивая её и открывая липкую от крови шею. Фрэнк не шелохнулся, только сглотнул, когда Капитан наклонился. Сначала он почувствовал на своей шее чужое горячее дыхание, и сразу после — поцелуи. Кэп вылизывал кровь с его шеи? Фрэнк запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша, и почувствовал, как внизу шеи впиваются зубы. И снова. И снова. 

Фрэнк не был против отметин такой принадлежности. 

— Почему я? — Фрэнк не знал, что ещё спросить, когда Капитан поднял голову.

— А зачем мне искать кого-то нового?

Это имело смысл. Фрэнк не изменится сам и не изменит своим идеалам, они оба это знали. Semper fidelis, и вновь и вновь он был готов склонить голову перед тем, о чьём величии не смел судить. Перед тем, кто снова прижал его к стене. 

— Хочешь большего?

Капитан легко толкнул его коленом, и Фрэнк беспрекословно расставил ноги. В его голове взвыли все сирены Адской Кухни, когда Кэп на миг придавил его промежность. Дико хотелось начать тереться о него, словно псу, хотя бы так, в одежде, но Фрэнк и этого не смел. Капитан крепко держал его за лицо, словно он мог (или хотя бы хотел) вырваться, и трогал его, словно пса, которого хвалят, и Фрэнк не собирался возражать. Чужие пальцы ерошили его бороду, и Фрэнк подавался на эту ласку. Не отвечать на неё было преступлением, изменой Родине, и он поцеловал пальцы Кэпа, когда тот провёл ими у его губ. Сирены в его голове выли, что нужно быть осторожнее, что если его действия не понравятся, это тут же закончится. Так и оказалось — когда Фрэнк потянулся ещё раз поцеловать Капитана, тот остранился. Не стал отдёргивать руку или бить его, только поморщился. Фрэнку захотелось взвыть.

— Смирно, — голос был холоден. 

— Сэр, — Фрэнк сглотнул и выпрямился, руки по швам, — есть, сэр. 

— Ты нужен Америке, солдат. 

«Ты — моя Америка».


End file.
